1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head that discharges liquids such as ink, and particularly to a liquid discharge head that is provided with a plurality of printing element substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet (IJ) printer discharges ink from a print head to a print medium for printing. High-speed printing is strongly required in the print head of the inkjet printer in business applications. There is a method in which a line head having a width longer than a width of a print medium is adopted as a print head to print by the width of the print medium as one of methods for realizing the high-speed printing.
In regard to the print head with the long width, U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2005/0162466 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,434) discloses the configuration in which a plurality of removable head modules is mounted on a single support member. Electrical wiring substrates each are fixed individually to the plurality of head modules.